


Тонкая веревка

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Шерлок нашел свой наркотик.





	Тонкая веревка

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать продолжением "Записок", но их не обязательно читать.

Шерлок и сам не знал, от чего так прикипел к редким будоражащим встречам. Может, дело было в непредсказуемости, может в том, что действительно велся на Мориарти, не так как нужно. Больше возбуждался от его ума и изобретательности, физически реагируя всегда крепко и как по сигналу. Джеймс знал невидимые ниточки, за которые дергал Шерлока, манипулируя и управляя им как заблагорассудиться, потом смотрел проникновенно в глаза и говорил на полном серьезе:  
\- Мозг это самая главная эрогенная зона. Я тебе ее стимулирую.  
Холмсу не хотелось, чтобы это когда-нибудь закончилось, умышленно не искал улики против преступника, тормозил расследования. Хватало азарта от странных встреч. Заводился странным образом больше головой, хотя в физическом плане тоже было все в порядке. Он уже и не помнил, когда у него случалась такая крепкая эрекция.  
Сегодня пришла смс, никаких больше записок, Мориарти за раз совершил технологический скачок, перешел на новый уровень оповещений. Стало грустно – не приклеить в сборник, потянуло предвкушением – вечером встреча.  
«Шибари».  
Холмс полез в интернет, рассматривал картинки, размышлял. Проказник мог связать крепко и свалить, краснеть не хотелось перед всем Скотланд-Ярдом, будоражилось от нового и неизведанного. Он уже подсел на Мориарти крепко и возьмет от него все, что тот предложит.  
\- Не ерзай, а то ничего не получиться.  
\- Мгмх, руки затекли....  
\- Терпи, ещё узлов двадцать, не меньше.  
\- Ты что, подглядываешь?  
\- Конечно, схема же сложная.  
\- Даже для такого светлого ума как ты?  
\- Ты у меня первый в этом деле и я не готовился, думал, откажешься.  
\- О. Не все можешь предугадать.  
Мориарти завозился за спиной быстрее, уже ловчее завязывая тонкую верёвку на торсе, скрепляя руки в молительном жесте на спине. Поза была жутко не удобной, сводило плечи и лопатки, и острое предвкушение заводило. Шерлок ещё не испытывал такого томления от сексуальных игр. Интересно было, что Джеймс придумал дальше. Заматывал же третий час, так что кожа уже была как наэлектризованная и яйца больно распухли, член стоял каменно, перевитый шершавыми веревками.  
\- А потом? Что будешь делать?  
\- Позвоню доктору, пускай тебя развяжет.  
\- Я не сомневался, ты предсказуем.  
\- Так уж и предсказуем?  
Шерлока резко толкнули в серый ковролин лицом вниз, он неловко упёрся в пол подбородком и плечами, отклячивая голую задницу и перевитые веревками бедра. Воздух рывком вышел из легких, недостаток кислорода вскружил голову.  
\- Предсказуем.- Хмыкнул Холмс, уже догадываясь, что тот будет делать. Растянет и вставит, делов-то. Пусть уже хоть что-то делает, терпение в присутствии Джеймса отсутствовало напрочь. Но в анус вместо пальцев протолкнулся обильно смазанный гибкий, тонкий и шершавый предмет. Шерлок поморщился, ощущая задним проходом туго связанные узлы, не меньше дюйма один, заталкиваемые Мориарти.  
\- Ты решил и внутрь веревку запихнуть? – Завозился он неловко, особо не выражая протест. Это было в новинку, но не то чтобы отвращало.  
\- Ага.  
Он-то хоть прется от всего этого? Где набрался таких идей? Шерлок вывернул голову, проезжаясь по ковру щекой, пытался выхватить глазами Мориарти. Тот заметил копошение, сам выглянул из-за бедер, похабно облизал свои губы, усмехнулся и продолжил свои действия. Увидеть моток, который в него намеревались засунуть, Холмс не смог, зато оценил сполна растрепанный и покрасневший вид Джеймса, его темные, блестящие глаза и туго натянутую ширинку. По какому-то негласному правилу, в присутствии Шерлока, Мориарти не оголялся, а сегодня впервые раздел и Холмса. Разглядывал откровенно потом, пока снимал с него одежду и вязал свои узоры из веревок.  
Узел внутри задел простату, и перевязанный член дернулся, на головке проступила капля смазки. От волокнистости веревки было странно, она проходилась по краям ануса щекотно, непонятным образом усиливая ощущения. Внутри же она чувствовалась твердо, но вместе с тем более приятно. Навязал Джеймс узлов порядочно, но часто, так что длинна не была большой. Если поначалу Шерлок упивался странным проникновением, то теперь плавился от непрекращающихся проезжающихся толчков в простату.  
\- Нравиться? – Неожиданно спросил хриплым голосом Мориарти.  
\- Нет, - рабочая тактика отрицания, но кого он собрался обмануть, когда его тело выдавало его с потрохами.  
\- Конечно же, да.   
Плевать, да так да. Хотелось уже кончить. За четыре часа возбуждения стало остро не вмоготу, от дразнящей веревки даже критически. Мориарти хмыкнул сзади, впихнул последний узел и с оттяжкой приложился к левой ягодице ладонью. Звонко и хлестко. Шерлок дернулся и сжался непроизвольно, мышцы зажали конец веревки.  
\- Я все вижу, - прошептал Джеймс и шлепнул уже по второму полушарию. – Мне нравиться, когда ты такой.  
\- Я не подписывался на садо-мазо, - выдохнул Холмс, но велся и на это. Наркоман, торчащий от одного человека.  
\- Это в следующий раз, - заверил его Джеймс, помял ягодицы ладонями, крепко сжимая на них пальцы. – Сейчас пора заканчивать.  
Шерлок не успел ответить, Мориарти нырнул головой ему между расставленных ног и взял, свободную от веревок, головку в рот. Упруго облизал языком, толкнулся остро в щелку и потянул из ануса веревку. Узлы в обратном порядке проезжались по точке, растягивали припухшие отверстие, а член запульсировал в путах. Холмс задрожал внутренне от нереального ощущения, разбух головкой в подставленный рот и выплеснулся с длинным затяжным оргазмом. Дух вышибло напрочь, дыхание прерывисто выходило сквозь сжатые зубы. Он сквозь шум в ушах от бухающей крови еле разобрал смех Мориарти, а за ним и тихий щелчок закрываемой двери. Даже не успел удостовериться, кончил ли Джеймс.  
Доктор Ватсон потом долго вспоминал будоражащую картинку связанного Холмса, мысленно намеривался примерить ее на себя или на Мэри.


End file.
